


The Art of Domesticity

by levisnoggleberry_012



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cliche, F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Sorry Not Sorry, Werewolf AU, again this is hella cliche dont judge me, this fic is for my friends so the oc are real life people, yup this is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisnoggleberry_012/pseuds/levisnoggleberry_012
Summary: The annual Mating Run has finally crept around the calendar corner and has thrown both Alphas and Omegas alike in a frenzy. A certain group of four Omegas, one Beta, and one Alpha are thrown into the hectic but domestic life of mates and packs. This is their story on love, hardship, and life. But it's how they get there that makes this journey just as interesting.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT Y'ALL! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER DUMBASS STORY! 
> 
> This fic is written solely for my close friends, but one of them wanted this out in the dirty world so here ya go. These are real characters along with BTS and GOT7. The rating will change as this goes on. ALSO SOME OF THEIR AGES HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR PLOT PURPOSES.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

The morning autumn air was crisp against Alyssa’s cheeks while she stretched her legs on the front porch. Soft music played from the old radio perched on the balcony railing of the large pack house. Loud jogging footsteps startled the Omega from her exercise and she looked up to see her best friends greeting her. 

“Morning guys! Excited for the mating run tomorrow?” Her voice was eager as she grinned widely at the girls.

“That’s something I never thought would come out of your mouth.” Issa breathed out, joining Alyssa on the porch steps. 

“Yeah, well that was before I looked at who the potentials were. Thought, you know, might as well try my luck and maybe I’ll find my mate.” Mary gave her friend a weird look as she sat down with Issa and Ellie. The group has been close friends since high school, sticking to the hip through thick and thin.

“You were the one who told us that the mating runs force Omegas and Alphas to stay with animalistic traditions.” Mary flicked a piece of chipped wood from the porch steps towards her unusually optimistic friend. Alyssa huffed and whipped out her smart phone.

“Did you not see the Alphas who are participating Mary? Here, look!” She thrusted her phone at Mary’s face, her eyes crossing momentarily. The Beta grabbed the phone and scrolled through the Town Hall’s website, humming at each picture she scrolled past.

“Oh dang, you weren’t wrong.” Issa peeked over Mary’s shoulder, quickly snatching the phone from her hands when she saw a certain picture she liked. 

“Hey, don’t worry. We will have plenty of time to look everyone over when Ashley and Eileen get here, so don’t break my phone. Where are they anyways?” Alyssa trailed off, looking up and around for any sign of her closest friends. 

“We’re here, we’re here. Chill out.” Eileen called out, holding a box of pizza and her laptop. Ashley trailed behind holding two more boxes of pizza. Alyssa grinned and stood up, climbing up the porch steps with haste.

“Alright, the big run is tomorrow so let’s do this! It’s research time!” Alyssa yelled out, almost slamming the front door open and making her way to the kitchen. 

“Ugh tone it down please. It’s not as great as you make it out to be.” Ellie frowned, trudging into the kitchen and sitting down near the large counter top. Mary lightly pinched her friend on the arm and walked past her to set up cups of water. 

“Anyways, I’m glad that I get to stay at home since all of my assignments were cancelled for the run.” The slender Beta arranged the cups to where the rest of the girls were sitting, then took a seat next to Ellie.

“You only get to say that because you’re a Beta. At least you don’t have to abandon every human sense that isn’t your wolf, only to prance around an Omega who’s doing the exact same thing.” Ellie grunted out, clearly still not over presenting as an Alpha years ago. Issa reached over to smack her thigh.

“Hey, Omegas have the worst of it all. We are all going to be scattered around the woods. ALONE. Praying that there isn’t some feral wolf around to attack us without anyone noticing.” Mary widened her eyes in shock and Ellie shrunk in her hoodie.

“Alright that is enough. Do not make it sound like something it’s not. Like hell Alpha John or Derek will let anyone who isn’t stable enough to participate in this run, and put all of our lives in danger. The preserve and border of the woods will be guarded by strong Betas who are perfectly neutral to the whack hormones floating around. Let’s just relax and focus on researching.” Alyssa pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache slowly forming.

“That’s what we will think for now, but once we start that run….who knows how long it would take for any of the Betas to reach a screaming Omega.” Issa tried to finish off but was met with a harsh glare from the older Omega.

“Issabella.” Her headache grew, now pulsing at her right temple with vicious force.

“Alright, alright. I’m done.” Issa threw her hands up in defense, Eileen cleared her throat.

“Can we please start? I think pack training starts in an hour.” The small Omega wiggled in her seat, her laptop already opened at the website’s tab for the participating Alphas. Alyssa’s headache dissipated when she glanced at the screen.

“So apparently the run at our location has been the most popular spot for mating, and that is causing international attention. There are so many participants from the Asian countries.” Eileen grinned and scrolled through the profiles, her mouth practically watering. Alyssa had to nudge her away from the screen in order to protect the laptop from water damage.

“Let me look through them. We can present them like on the ‘Bachelor’.” She laughed out, taking control of the computer.

“Oh God, please don’t.” Ellie buried her face in her arms on the counter, resulting in a few laughs.

“Can we just please remember that we are not calling any dibs on anyone? We are only searching for background facts and pack families.” Ashley reminded the group, taking a slice of pizza.

“Of course, we should know as grown women that mates do not work like that…” Eileen agreed, trailing off and joining the others who started to stare at Alyssa. The Omega looked up at the sudden quiet and was confused for a couple of seconds, then rolled her eyes and glared.

“Oh c’mon, that was a long time ago and I was drunk!” She defended, Eileen snorted.

“That was last week and you were crying for days.” She barely avoided Alyssa’s punch to the arm.

“In my defense, the drinks he kept buying me made me think we had a connection okay! I was young and stupid.” Alyssa frowned, typing harshly on the keyboard.

“Uh-huh babe. Alright, who is the first Alpha?” Eileen leaned towards the laptop screen.

“This one is from a local pack over in Los Angeles, but his parents were originally from Taiwan. His name is Mark Tuan, son of Alpha Raymond Tuan. It says he is looking for a mate so he can relieve his father.” Alyssa pulled up a picture of the slender-faced man.

“Aren’t they all technically joining the run for that reason?” Ashley asked, her food forgotten and her eyes glued to the attractive portrait. 

“Well yeah, but a majority of the time it’s to start their own packs and families. Which I am totally ready for…” Alyssa said with resentment in her voice, clicking on another Alpha’s picture. One of the pups snuck through the kitchen doorway, trying so hard to stealth his way towards his favorite aunt.

“Hi Leo. What are you doing?” Eileen called out to the boy, her eyes not once leaving the computer screen. The pup immediately dropped his shoulders and sulked.

“I was trying to scare you Leenleen… I’m gonna be a strong Alpha soon so I can protect you!” Leo pouted and trotted up to hug her arm. “Are you guys having a secret pack meeting?” The Omega smiled at Leo and ran her hand through his hair.

“No pup, we are just looking at some stuff on the internet for the run tomorrow.” 

“Oh a run? Can I come?!” If his tail was showing right now, it would be wagging furiously. Eileen shook her head.

“Sorry pup, but you’re not old enough for this run. Why don’t you go find your mama and ask her.” She sends the boy off with a pat on his back and he scampers off, leaving the girls to their research. 

“Oh, look at this guy. Im Jaebum, he is the Alpha son of the Im Pack in South Korea. He looks like a strong Alpha.” Issa pointed out. Alyssa was frozen on the profile, her entire face feeling hot.

“Okay, I know we said that we wouldn’t call dibs because that’s wrong… but if any of you guys end up with him, imma be mad jealous.” Alyssa finally said, quickly reaching for her glass of cold water and enduring a slap to the arm from Eileen.

“Alyssa, Jesus.” Ashley blew out an exasperated sigh. “Okay, how about this one? He also has a pack in Korea, and it says his intention is to start a new family. His name is Kim Namjoon.” Ashley took the laptop out of Alyssa’s control and clicked on another Alpha’s profile.

“He’s 23 years old, same age as Alpha Jaebum.” Alyssa pointed out, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a big bite. The Omega glanced over at Issa and noticed that her eyes were glued to the screen and her own slice of pizza slowly slipping from her fingers. Suddenly, Eileen started jabbing Ashley’s shoulder.

“Ooh that one! Him, let’s look at him!” Her sudden excitement raised a few eyebrows.

“Alri~ght. Okay. Min Yoongi. Damn, there is a lot of Koreans in the run this year.” Alyssa laughed a bit at that, reading over his description. 

“Damn this guy does not look like he’s having fun. It looks like he wants to fight. Let’s see… he’s 24, wants to start his own pack, and woah. He really wants kids. Heh, didn’t really peg him for a kid’s man.” Alyssa finished, letting Eileen get a good look at his picture.

“Omegas! Omegas! Omegas!” Mary suddenly started chanting.

“Mary no, shut up.” Ellie tried, pulling her hood over her head to hide from everyone and everything.

“You can’t hide from this forever Ellie. It’s healthier if you find a mate.” Mary frowned at her friend and packmate.

“No I don’t!” Ellie’s muffled shout came from her folded arms on the counter.

“It’s whatever. We are still looking at the Omegas.” Alyssa finalized, typing away on the laptop.

“Look it’s us!” Ashley laughed and pointed at their own portraits.

“I still hate that picture they used, I look disgusting.” Alyssa frowned at her profile.

“Why couldn’t any of you guys just be my mate. It would have been so much easier.” Ellie groaned out desperately.

“Hon, you know it doesn’t work like that. Here, look at this one. Jeon Jungkook. He’s 17 and he is also in the Kim pack with Namjoon.” Alyssa pointed out, noticing that Ellie raised her head slightly.

“No, he looks like a baby.” Was her response, Alyssa gasped loudly.

“Hey! It’s a good thing for Omegas to look soft and cute!” She defended, and Mary rolled her eyes.

“Well what about this one? An Omega from the Wang Pack in China. Jackson Wang, 23 years old.” Alyssa slid the laptop across the counter towards Ellie. The Alpha tried to look bored at the screen but she couldn’t bring herself to look away.

“Jeez, he looks too bright. Can someone please turn down the sun? Thanks” Ellie finally managed to cover her eyes, but her blush was faint and visible. Alyssa smirked at her friend and took back the laptop.

“ Should we look at one more?” Eileen suggested, pointing at another picture that caught her attention. “Hurry, I can hear Brett complaining outside.” Alyssa hummed, irritation masking her scent. Eileen rubbed her back as the older Omega clicked on the picture.

“Park Jimin, 20 years old and he is in Alpha Park Jinyoung’s pack. Both his and his Alpha are participating in the run tomorrow.” Eileen read aloud his description. “I like him, look at how cute he is!”

“And those lips, dang man. Any Alpha who will be with him is gonna be so lucky.” Alyssa noted, exiting the tabs and closing the laptop once she heard Brett’s footsteps.

“Yo! What the hell are you guys doing just sitting around? Alpha John called for Pack Training. Get your asses up now!” The Beta’s loud voice rang across the kitchen, causing Alyssa to bristle and stand up slowly. Her voice was cool and harsh when she spoke.

“Relax Brett, we were already finishing up to get ready.” She gave him a level glare, not moving a muscle when he took a few provoking steps towards her.

“What a useless Omega you are, can’t even follow basic instructions given by your Alpha.” He gave a nasty smirk as a growl grew in Alyssa’s throat.

“Fuck off Brett. Last I checked John was our Alpha, not you. So go run along now back to whatever whore you have waiting for you outside. I’m sure John wouldn’t like knowing that one of his Betas are getting intimate with a certain enemy pack.” Ashley narrowed her eyes at Brett, watching as the Beta huffed and turned around, making his way out of the kitchen.

“At least I have someone to fuck, unlike your lonely asses.” He gave a final mocking wave to the group and disappeared behind the doorway. Alyssa had about enough and was going to fight the man who left the kitchen, but Eileen and Issa held her back.

“Just ignore him Alyssa, we can tell Alpha John later. But we should really get ready for training.” Eileen urged her to calm down and not wolf-out by rubbing her arm gently, but Alyssa yanked her arm out of her best friend’s comforting grasp.

“I’m going to change.” Was her guttural response as she marched up the stairs. Eileen only sighed and began to clean up the pizza clutter.

“I hate how she gets so worked up when Brett bugs her.” Ashley scoffs at her friend and helps her pick up the mess.

“Yeah well I wouldn’t blame her. Asshole had the nerve to break into her bedroom while she was in heat. If it wasn’t for Alpha Derek, she would have been raped. Brett is absolute scum.” Her voice held so much anger as she threw away a pizza box. Eileen sighed and rubbed Ashley’s back, looking at the rest of the group.

“Alright guys, let’s go get ready.” The girls finally seemed to be able to move and slowly made their way up the stairs, leaving the tense mood in the kitchen.


	2. Before and Somewhat After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The excitement is strong and the Run passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Here is another silly chapter. Mostly a filler but its cool, this isn't going to be a plot heavy story that's for sure. I'm mostly going to be focusing on the fluff and domestic side of things. ALSO I WAS EDITING THIS WHILE I WAS WATCHING TONIGHT'S RIVERDALE EPISODE SO I APOLOGIZE IF I MISSED ANYTHING. I WAS TOO STRESSED OUT TO NOTICE.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Once the girls all changed into their practice clothes, they sat around the foyer waiting for Alyssa to come back down from her room. They didn’t doubt that the Omega was trying her hardest to calm down before she faced the rest of the pack. It wasn’t long until Alyssa descended down the steps, leading the small group out into the preserve.

Training was already in session when they approached their Alpha. John was speaking to another Beta while looking over the large pack who were all paired off and sparring.

“Nice of you girls to finally join us.” John greeted the group after sending off the Beta, a warm smile on his face. 

“Sorry Alpha, we would have been here earlier if it wasn’t for your Beta over there.” Eileen apologized, pointing over at Brett who looked like he was flirting more than training. The old Alpha squinted at him.

“I see. Alyssa, may I have a word with you please? The rest of you, please begin training.” He spoke out, receiving a ‘yes Alpha’ in return. The two walked further away from the training group and towards the edge of the preserve.

“So, are you excited about the mating run tomorrow?” The Alpha smiled softly at the young Omega. Alyssa gave an anxious sigh and a small nod in response to his question.

“Yes, I think I am.” John held her hand reassuringly as he sensed her nervousness. Alyssa always liked the Alpha John. She saw him as a loving grandfather, so it was always easy for her to come to him with any problems. She remembered how livid he was when he found out about what Brett did to her a few heats ago. John’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Don’t be so nervous my dear. I have a good feeling that this run will be gracious to you and your friends. My sweet Omegas definitely deserve good and loving mates.” Alyssa laughed softly at the Alpha’s toothy grin, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the words that Brett said earlier. John sensed her discomfort and took to patting the top of her hand comfortingly. 

“Forget about Brett sweetheart, his words should be nothing to you. And he has another thing coming if he thinks that I don’t know about his little rendezvous. His relations with that tart will end soon if I have anything to say about it.” Alyssa raised her eyebrows at the Alpha.

“You do have something to say about it, you’re the Alpha. How long have you known about it?” John chuckled and shook his head.

“Honey, Brett is anything but discreet.” The two snorted and shared a hearty laugh at the Alpha’s joke. “We should probably head back, who knows what the pack are getting themselves into. Don’t forget what I said Alyssa, you and your friends are the most deserving of a mate. So don’t let nobodies tell you otherwise.” John’s eyes looked so sincere to Alyssa and she truly took what he said to heart, making sure to relay his message to her friends.

“Thank you John.” She rubbed her eyes and followed her Alpha back to the pack.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eileen felt extremely restless, she couldn’t stay still when the moon was so high. She kept glancing over to where Mary was speaking to Alpha John, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Tonight was the night, and everyone was feeling some type of nervousness. Omegas from half of the world were scattered around the edge of the preserve, all in their own respective groups. They were waiting to be led to their spot where they were fated to meet their new Alpha.

Eileen jumped comically when Alyssa rested a hand on her shoulder. The older Omega grinned at her friend’s giddiness and hugged her softly.

“Are you excited? Are you ready, because I’m ready.” Eileen rattled on, her heart beating fast and her anxiety leaking out through her words. Alyssa steadied her friend when she kept hopping from foot to foot, giggling at her.

“Yes I am, will you relax? The moon is too much for you isn’t it?” Alyssa couldn’t help but worry for her friend, but it was eased when Eileen shook her head, a wide grin on her face.

“I can’t help but be excited. I mean, you’ve seen the Alphas that are running tonight! Don’t lie and say that you aren’t secretly hoping that one of them could be your mate.” Alyssa snorted and gave her friend a cheshire grin.

“Of course I’m secretly hoping. But shh! Have you seen the others though? I want to speak to them before we start the run.” Alyssa looked over Eileen’s head, looking through the crowds to spot her friends. There were too many clashing scents and sounds around her at the moment, so she toned down her senses until the run started.

“I know that Ashley is with Issa and the others. She texted and said that they were almost here.” Alyssa nodded at the small Omega.

“Wait, how do you still have your phone? Didn’t Alpha Derek collect them before we got here?” Eileen only grinned and hid her phone in her bra.

“Hey guys!” Ashley’s voice called out to the duo just as Mary joined them. Alyssa waved at the approaching group and smiled at the shared enthusiasm that they all had. They spoke amongst themselves; Mary relaying what the precautions and rules were, Alyssa repeating the comforting words of their soon-to-be former Alpha, and Ashley low key sharing her research on the top Alphas who were participating. The buzz of excitement was persistent in the cool Fall air, blowing past everyone’s cheeks. 

“Hello girls, the most important night of your lives begins in five minutes. Are you all ready? The nerves pushed down and your wolf on top?” John joked about, embracing each of his Omegas. His heart grew warm and sad as he watched the people who were practically his children grow up and move away. Alyssa smiled at the Alpha, and she knew that if Ellie was here right now, she would roll her eyes and try to deny her instincts.

The thought of Ellie alone on the other side of the preserve did cause Alyssa to worry her bottom lip. However, she knew that Ellie had a few other friends from her classes with her that she could tolerate talking to. A dominating howl threw her away from her thoughts and that’s when she knew that it was time to move. 

The close group of Omegas gave a final hug and whispered that this wasn’t the last time that they see each other. Once they broke apart, they followed their assigned Beta guide into the dark but welcoming forest.

~~~~~~~~~~

The bright morning light filtered through the leaves of the vast forest, the warm spots of light felt like it was caressing Issa’s face. She has been awake for a few minutes now, her mate already gone in search for their belongings, promising to return shortly. A Beta guide from her old pack slowly approached her, holding a satchel full of cellphones with name tags attached.

“Good morning, I have some phones here. You can pick yours out now, and congratulations.” The Beta was an older woman, and her smile was sincere as she held out the bag for Issa to sort through. The Omega said her thanks quietly, ducking her head lowly as she accepted the bag, finding her smartphone quickly. When she handed the satchel back the Beta gave a final smile and jogged further into the woods.

Once Issa turned on her phone, it blew up with text messages from their group chat. A majority of them were from Alyssa and Eileen, a result of being the first few to get their phones back.

“YO GOOD MORNING BITCHES. IT IS A BEAUTIFUL MORNING, I HOPE YOU ALL GET YOUR PHONES SOON.” -Alyssa

“EILEEN I KNOW YOU SMUGGLED YOURS SO FUCKING RESPOND.” -Alyssa

“Alyssa I swear to God. I just woke up.”-Eileen

“SO YOU FELL ASLEEP IN THE WOODS TOO???!!! DOES THAT MEAN????” -Alyssa

“YesssSSSS BIHH” -Eileen

“YES!!!! The rest of y’all please respond if you were just as lucky as I think you are!”-Alyssa

“Yo. It’s lit.” -Issa

“AYEEEEEEE!!” -Alyssa

“Jesus Christ you guys, it’s 7 in the morning.” -Mary

“Shut up Mary, we all just got hella dick.” -Alyssa

“ALYSSA ANNE YOUNG.” -Ashley

“Good morning too you hoe, NOW TELL ME ASHLEY. YAY OR NAY.” -Alyssa

“....yaYYYYYY” -Ashley

“AYYYYEEEE.” -Alyssa

“Okay, so is there a reason why this gc is so alive this early in the goddamn morning?” -Mary

“Well obviously, we all need to meet up to show off. JK, let’s all meet up for lunch! And it’s my treat. :)” -Alyssa

“The fuck you mean your treat? You’re just as broke as the rest of us.” -Issa

“Yeah well my new sugar daddy isn’t sooo…” -Alyssa

“Dude, you did too??” -Issa

“Same.” -Eileen

“saME.” -Ashley

“LMAOOOOO Y’ALL. I FUCKING CALLED THIS. This is why we need to meet up so I can confirm my ships.” -Alyssa

“What?” -Eileen

“When we were researching, I was totally just shipping you guys with certain Alphas based on how y’all reacted to their pictures.” -Alyssa

“Alyssa you creep.” -Ashley

“IT’S NOT CREEPY IT’S SCIENCE.” -Alyssa

“Bro, I knew I was investing into my financial future.” -Issa

“Omfg Issa nooooo” -Ashley

“Oh hi guys. I just got my phone.” -Ellie

“ELLIE. WAS YOUR RUN FRUITFUL???” -Alyssa

“Oh my God. Uh… yes?” -Ellie

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘YES?’” -Alyssa

“I mean, I guess it was fruitful? I have an Omega with me. I had to pick up his things that were hidden and I just came back to him. He’s still asleep tho.” -Ellie

“Oh my goodness. Okay we need to meet up soon for lunch, my werewolf hubby came back with my clothes. I’ll send the address to y’all shortly.” -Alyssa

“Hubby? Really Alyssa?” -Ellie

“What? We are all practically werewolf married so it’s okay.” -Alyssa

Issa was grinning at her phone when her mate returned with her belongings. He leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of her head and helped her stand up. His deep voice seemed to reverberate through her as he covered her face with kisses, whispering in between about any plans for the day.

“Actually, do you mind if you came with me to a late lunch with my friends? They were also in the run and it seems like they were all successful. They really want to meet you.” Issa trailed off, her voice getting lost in his sweet kisses.

“Of course I don’t mind. Any friends of yours are friends of mine.” She snickered at his response and held his face for a final kiss, pulling away to dress herself.

“Oh, I think you’ll really like a certain friend of mine.” Issa smiled sweetly at his confused expression and continued to dress herself.

~~~~~~~~~~

Alyssa’s hand was intertwined with her mate’s as they sat on a bench outside of their lunch location. She was elated and nervous at the same time, leaning against her mate and listening to his strong heartbeat. They waited for a few more minutes until she recognized her friends approaching from different directions. When they finally met in front of the entrance, there were a few seconds of awkward silence until Alyssa bursted with laughter. The men in the group looked at her strangely until the girls joined in, enjoying their friend’s antics.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Her voice was loud and happy, the afternoon sun high in the sky.


	3. Luncheon Beef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spicy beef comes up at the lunch table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, im posting this at midnight. im tired. godbless my best friend who helped me write this chapter and put up with my shit.
> 
> Happy reading. :)

While the girls were laughing their hearts out, the men in the group were very confused. Their laughter got to the point of uncontrollable wheezing and soon enough, Alyssa was coughing harshly in between laughs. Her mate quickly began rubbing her back soothingly, whispering if she was okay. The Omega giggled and cleared her throat, waving his concern off.

“Okay, okay, no more laughing. We need to do introductions. Shall we head in first for our reservation, or should we continue talking out here?” Alyssa managed to get out, hooking her arm onto her mate’s and rubbing his sleeve softly.

“I think we should head inside, they have been waiting long enough.” Eileen said amusedly, grinning up at her mate and heading inside the restaurant. The waitress led them to a table that was able to seat 10 people and handed them menus once they were settled. After she left, the introductions began.

“Alright so who first?” Alyssa grinned at the group, her hands folded under her chin and elbows on the table. It seemed to the Omega that the men were either too shy, too bored, or too amused with her to respond properly, so she just took matters into her own hands. “Okay, the sweet bright man next to Ellie over in the back. Please, tell us about yourself.”

The soft blonde who was wearing a pastel green sweater jumped a bit at the sudden attention. He ducked his head a bit, but responded to the Omega once he felt a sudden but reassuring hand on his thigh.

“Uhm, well my name is Jackson Wang and I teach fencing to kids in China for a living. It makes good money and I love the kids in my class.” Alyssa grinned at the soft Omega and it widened when she noticed Ellie giving the man warm looks. She of course, did not expect Ashley to cut in with a small snippet of her Alpha research. 

“Weren’t you also in the Chinese Olympics for fencing Jackson?” She leaned in, with a knowing glint in her eyes. Like her question wasn’t exactly a question, but a statement. Jackson was taken aback but nodded, a small smile on his face, as if he was remembering something fond.

“Yes I was. I was a gold medalist for the Junior Olympics.” The group at the table gave amazed responses, holding much respect for the young Omega. Next at the table was bored-looking Alpha who was seated in between Ellie and Eileen. The small Omega nudged her mate softly and the Alpha huffed a bit.

“My name is Min Yoongi. I write songs.” His tone held finality, sounding like he wouldn’t offer anything else personal. Eileen glanced at her friend worriedly, as if Alyssa would take offense to his coldness. But the Omega brushed it off, smiling at the Alpha who her best friend was mated with.

“Oh you write songs? That’s cool.” She tried to sound welcoming to the blue-haired Alpha, but she couldn’t help the bite that came in her tone. It was an easy sign that she did not appreciate the way that he spoke to her. 

“Don’t you also collab with Namjoon over there? I heard a lot of your songs are really popular.” Ashley tried to sound casual, successfully diverting the hostile mood to something more appropriate. Yoongi only looked at Ashley strangely, narrowing his eyes at her but nodding hesitantly. He trusted Namjoon to carry on that conversation.

“Yes, actually we collaborated a lot for certain rap tracks and we always get good feedback from it. It’s very encouraging to hear that a lot of our fans enjoy what we put out there.” Namjoon took the humble route and smiled at the young questioning Omega. “You seem to have done your research before you came here huh?” Namjoon chuckled amusedly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ashley merely waved him off before moving her attention to the Alpha at one head of the table. “Hi Mr. Tall, and Handsome.” The Alpha only looked a bit uncomfortable before Alyssa cleared her throat, giving her friend a knowing look.

“Honey, you know I saw him first.” She winked an eye at Ashley, who in turn giggled maniacally. She calmed down once Jaebum looked as if he was ready to speak.

“I am Im Jaebum. I am a music producer and CEO at a record deal company in Korea. I do have a branch here in California, so I have been here working for a bit. I am also in a partnership with Mark over there. He’s helping me with the equipment I need for my branch, so he also has a small investment in my company.” The Alpha who was at the opposite end of the table nodded his head at his business partner, clearing his throat as the ‘speaking baton’ was tossed at him.

“Uh, hello. My name is Mark Tuan. I took over my father’s spot as CEO at our family’s electronic company that is based in Los Angeles.” He glanced over at Ashley who was stuck giving him the most adoring eyes humanly possible. He gave a loving smile in return and ran his hand down her head to rest at the back of her neck. “I would apologize for my mate’s prying questions but I realize that I still have a lot to learn about her.” They were lost in each other’s eyes when the waitress kindly cleared her throat, shaking them out of their trance. The waitresses smile was warm when she pulled out her notepad, ready to take everyone’s order.

~~~~~~~~~~

They were well into the middle of their meal when the four Alpha males began talking about business. 

“So have you thought about any themes for our collab comeback yet?” Namjoon asked absentmindedly, taking a bite of his pasta. Yoongi hummed, picking a fry off of his plate.

“Yeah I had a few, but I think we should wait a couple of months before we work so Eileen can get settled in Korea.” Namjoon nodded, grabbing his drink.

“Yeah I was thinking the same thing-” He was interrupted by a sudden klank of a spoon being dropped onto a plate. The table grew quiet as their looks turned to Alyssa, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Excuse me, what did you say?” Both Namjoon and Yoongi were confused, Namjoon being the one to retrace their words.

“Uhh… We won’t work on the new album until Eileen and Issa are settled in Korea?” He trailed off slowly, leaving it as a question. Alyssa raised her eyebrows at the man. For an Omega, she seemed a lot more intimidating than she should be. Being mated to such a powerful Alpha also did not seem to help her newfound instincts. 

“Hold up, hold up. We need to discuss this.” Her stern tone seemed to set off Yoongi, who bristled at the Omega. He growled out his words, his attitude provoking and angry.

“There isn’t anything to discuss. She is coming home with me.” Eileen’s voice was soft and anxious when she put a tentative hand on his arm.

“Uhm, I actually do want to talk about this Yoongi..” Her voice was quivering, but it did not pull Yoongi away from his stare-down with Alyssa.

“I understand that, but I think that it should be a conversation that we have in private.” He said to his mate, still never breaking eye contact with the older Omega. It was clear to Alyssa that his words held a different message, a message that told her to fuck off and that it wasn’t her business. And she wasn’t the only one who caught on. 

“Watch your tone.” Jaebum’s growl reverberated loudly in his chest, causing the whole table to still. Yoongi broke eye contact with the Omega when he saw the Alpha rise up slowly from his chair, his posture somewhat threatening. Yoongi saw how tightly Jaebum was gripping the ends of the table, the old wood creaking warningly. “Threaten my mate like that again, and see where that leads you.” His eyes were a deep ruby red as he leaned provocatively over the table.

Sensing that this situation was leading into dangerous territory, Mark decided to intervene. He cleared his throat.

“Yoongi, I understand that you might be apprehensive about this discussion, but since the girls are so close in friendship, I think it would be best if we talked about this issue as a whole.” Mark’s words seemed to register in Yoongi’s mind that they weren’t the only ones at the table. He looked to his left and saw Ellie who was giving him a harsh glare, Jackson hiding behind her. Alyssa was calming her mate, and Namjoon just looked exasperated along with Issa. 

He finally glanced to his mate who had been staring at her lap for the entirety of the argument. His gaze softened as he realized how idiotic he was being. His mood worsened when she jumped at his touch, it was obvious that he was frightening instead of comforting her. He looked back up painfully at Mark and Alyssa.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. We should talk about this together.” Yoongi leaned back in his chair, wanting to touch his mate but knowing that it would only frazzle her more.

“So it’s understood right now that you are all still in college, and I wouldn’t want to pull Issa out of her education. And I assume that should be a big thought for all of you, school should be top priority.” Namjoon finally says, while holding his wine glass in a loose grip. The girls nodded, glancing over at their mates. “So maybe we should wait until they graduate before we talk about moving away.”

“Well what if you don’t have to move away at all?” Mark's proposition was apprehensive when the other Alphas gave him a weird look. He backtracks and tries to explain, “I mean, I know we don’t know each other that well yet, but judging how close our girls are… I don’t doubt that we can get along just as well.” The other three Alpha males seemed to contemplate his idea. Yoongi was the first to calmly respond.

“Theoretically even if we do start a pack, wouldn’t ours be too small? And what about our jobs?” A collective hum sounded throughout the table, the Alphas deep in thought. Jaebum, who sensed his mate’s anxiety, tried to find the words to bring her comfort.

“Well Mark has his company here, and I’m sure he wouldn’t have trouble with transportation. I have my branch that is actually nearby this restaurant, and I wouldn’t mind staying here permanently if it meant that my mate would be happier here.” He paused his thought to give Alyssa a loving smile that hid his eyes. “And I’m not saying that since you and Namjoon are rappers, that you can work anywhere. But that if you do decided to stay, I would be able to provide you a place to work. I have many studios that you can work in comfortably.” He gave Yoongi a knowing look and signaled with his eyes that he should speak to Eileen.

Yoongi caught his message and saw that Eileen was still staring intently at her lap. He decided to softly caress her back to get her attention. When the Omega finally looked up, her eyes were full of tears. A few tears did fall and her breath hitched, anxiety rolling off of her heartbeat. The moment Yoongi saw her tears he cooed very softly and took her face in his hands, wiping away the tear trails with his thumb.

“Honestly, It will take time getting used to a new place. But I am willing to make that sacrifice if it puts another smile on your face. I am so sorry I made you cry, so please look at me like how you did in the forest. I need that smile right now baby…” Yoongi’s voice was soft and Eileen gave a tearful laugh, holding the calloused hands that caressed her face. Alyssa looked expectantly at Jackson, who hadn’t spoken a single word since the incident.

“Do you have any concerns Jackson?” Alyssa asked warmly, knowing that the Omega was still intimidated by her. The soft boy stuttered cutely and shook his head.

“U-Uh… no, I’m okay with starting a class here.” Ellie hid her smile away from Jackson, but Alyssa caught it as always.

“Alright, so since it’s settled, we should probably talk about the technicality of everything. But let’s eat, our food is getting cold.” Mark started, sending an apologizing glace to the waitress who kept a cautious eyes on the rollercoaster of a table. Their lunch was soon finished, friendly chatter filling the air.


	4. The Promise of Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technicalities are discussed and domesticity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice big juicy slice of life chapter, hope yall like it. ALSO: Kookie, yuggie and bam are still in highschool.
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

Lunch was pleasant and soon enough, their conversation led back to pack matters. Alyssa decided that they should definitely tip the waitress generously for putting up with them once they were done with lunch. Jaebum reached under the table to grab her hand casually when Mark spoke up loud enough to catch everyone’s attention.

“So before we can do anything as a pack, we need to decide who our pack Alpha will be.” Everyone seemed to all turn their heads towards Jaebum when the idea was proposed. The Alpha didn’t notice the eyes until he looked up from his plate, his fork halfway into his mouth.

“Wait what?” Jaebum set his fork back down onto his plate. Mark rolled his eyes at his friend, giving him a pointed look.

“C’mon Jae, you already know that you are more than qualified to do this. And I definitely know how you can get. So don’t deny me on this.” Alyssa cocked her head a bit in confusion at Mark and looked at her boyfriend expectantly.

“What do you mean ‘how you can get’?” Yoongi snorted a bit and leaned back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest.

“Haven’t you noticed it? I mean you are mated to him aren’t you?” Alyssa frowned a bit at the Alpha, her eyebrows furrowed.

“If you mean his aura and sense of power, then I already knew that. I mean, were YOU the one in the forest getting pounded by him?” It was her turn to cross her arms and lean back in her chair when half of the table practically choked on air. Mark and Issa cackled while Jaebum smirked with pride at his girlfriend.

“ALYSSA ANNE YOUNG!” Ashley managed to spit out, her hands slamming on the table. Yoongi managed to crack a grin at Alyssa, shrugging his shoulders.

“You got me there.” Eileen giggled when she saw Yoongi opening up. 

“I appreciate you for believing that I am qualified for this, but I don’t want to push down the other Alphas here that might want to do it as well.” Jaebum gave a small smile to the older Alpha as he spoke and rested a hand on Alyssa’s mid-thigh. The other Alphas however, grumbled a negative to Jaebum when he mentioned them.

“I appreciate the thought man, but I am completely fine with following the leader.” Namjoon raised his glass to the powerful Alpha as the rest of them nodded. “My question is though, will we be fusing our packs together?” Namjoon asked both Mark and Jaebum. Mark looked at the younger and saw him nod.

“Yes we will. We can bring in anyone who you think will make this pack the best that it can be,” Jaebum spoke and Alyssa hummed in thought.

“If I remember correctly, all of your packs are pretty small right? So can’t we just bring everyone? Packs are stronger in numbers, plus it would be nice to have strong bonds with everyone. Would they have any problem with moving over here?” The Alpha mate asked genuinely. Even though the pack hierarchy wasn’t official yet, Jaebum was appreciative of Alyssa already fitting into her role as his mate.

“She is right. How about we invite everyone for a pack dinner next week. We can hold it at my place. That way, you would have time to inform everyone of what is happening and we can proceed with the pack bond ritual if they all agree.” Jaebum’s proposition seemed to sit well with everyone at the table and so they were satisfied. Once they stood up Jaebum immediately reached for his wallet, making his way to the front counter with the bill.

“Wait hold up, let’s split it.” Namjoon trailed behind him with his wallet, along with Yoongi and Mark. Ellie only stayed back with the others because she was a broke college student, “C’mon don’t look at me like that Yoongi. I will not conform to social norms!”

“No it’s okay, let me pay. I’m going to be your Alpha soon, so it’s my job to take care of you guys.” Jaebum insisted, pushing away any wallets that got too close to him. Once the employee was ready, Jaebum handed him his black card and leaned his bum against the counter, facing the other Alphas.

So how do you think your home packs are going to take the news?” Jaebum asked the three, quickly taking back his card and signing the machine. Yoongi only shrugged while Namjoon only sighed.

“It’ll be difficult to break it to my Second, but he’ll be glad that our pack is going to become something bigger and better. It might be weird for him to adjust to an Alpha that isn’t me , but he will be okay. My Omega, Jungkook, would be happy to make new friends, there aren’t a lot of wolves his age over where we live. I’m sure, transferring schools won’t be a problem.” Namjoon ranted a bit, his left arm instinctively curling around Issa’s middle when she got close. Jaebum nodded, looking expectantly at Yoongi if he would be alright. The older Alpha shrugged once more and looked a bit shy at the taller Alpha, which surprised Jaebum.

“They will be fine. I just appreciate that you are still welcoming even after the shit that I pulled earlier.” He tried to look anywhere but at Jaebum’s face, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and moving his gaze to land on Eileen who was still at the table, picking up their bags while talking to Alyssa and Ashley. Jaebum noticed how his face softened, then soon turning sour in frustration. The taller Alpha chose to not say anything but instead rest a hand on the older’s shoulder. Soon the rest of the group approached and they made their way outside.

“Can everyone give me their numbers so I can text you the address and the time for the pack dinner. If anyone has transportation problems, please let me know so I can help you out.” Jaebum called out to the group, taking out his phone to collect the numbers. Alyssa approached his side and rubbed his back as he tapped his phone.

“Big spender huh?” Her tone was teasing as she looked over his shoulder. Jaebum only chuckled and finished up, quickly pocketing his phone and putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

“Hey Mark, when you get the time, do you think you can you come over to help set up the paperwork tomorrow?” Mark thought for a moment, his hand preoccupied with Ashley’s hair.

“Maybe I can come over after Ash and I get her stuff from her old house. Don’t know how long that’s gonna take, though.” Mark nodded at the other Alpha, snickering when his eyes widened comically.

“That’s right, we need to get your stuff. Wanna start moving today or do you want to do it tomorrow?” Jaebum looked down at his mate, his wolf preening when she pressed her cheek against his chest, rubbing against it softly as a way of scenting.

“Yeah, we can start today just to get most of it over with.” She thought for a moment. “I’ve never even been at your house and yet I doubt it is habitable for two people let alone more than ten.” The Alpha groaned at his mate.

“You’re totally right, and we should be expecting more than ten at least.” He pressed his fingertips to his eyelids and heaved a great sigh, the responsibility of being a pack leader already setting in. “Alright guys, I’ll send everyone the information so be prepared to meet in about a week or so.” The group gave their affirmations and soon dispersed to their own cars. 

“C’mon babe, show me your den.” Alyssa whispered to her Alpha, who growled playfully in return.

~~~~~~~~~~

The week seemed to pass by too quickly for the couple that was currently deep cleaning the living room. Alyssa was in the middle of vacuuming underneath their black loveseat when Jaebum stubbed his toe against the coffee table, cursing the Moon loudly.

“Im Jaebum!” Alyssa gasped out, scandalized. Jaebum was on the floor cradling his toe in pain, slowly getting up to limp past his mate and ruffling her hair.

“Oh hush, just cause I’m a wolf doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt like hell.” Jaebum grunted out, Aly rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, but I don’t curse to the Moon because of it. C’mon you know better.” She chastised, receiving a dry look from her Alpha. He was in the midst of forming a rebuttal when their doorbell rang. Both of their necks practically snapping when they turn to look at the door.

“Shit, they’re here already. WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY HERE ALREADY?!” Alyssa was mid-freakout when Jaebum moved towards the door.

“Honey relax, it’s just your friends. I smell their food.” She visibly relaxes when Jae opens the door to reveal Issa, Mary, Eileen, and Ashley, all holding ingredients for tonight’s barbeque. The Alpha mate greeted the four girls with a warm hug and lead them to the kitchen, leaving Jaebum to finish up the cleaning.

“Where’s Ellie?” Alyssa asked, taking the ingredients from their hands to store them in the fridge. Issa shrugged, taking her phone from her pocket to read over her text once again.

“She said that she was still getting some errands done with Jackson. So she might be a little late.” Issa explained for her friend, putting her phone away as she watched Alyssa flit through the kitchen as if she already knew where everything was. Alyssa grabbed four glasses out of the cabinet and gave one to each of the girls.

“Water is in the fridge, don’t touch the soda or beer. That’s for tonight. You guys are gonna be staying for the movie after right?” Aly grinned as the girls all nodded.

“If Yoongi doesn’t want to stay then tough shit, I miss my friends.” Eileen laughs out, opening the fridge to grab the pitcher of water. “Ohh, you got Wolfbomb for tonight?” Eileen was tempted to grab a bottle but she knew better.

“Don’t Leen. JAE, DID YOU TAKE THE COMFORTERS OUT OF THE WASHER YET?” Alyssa called out from the kitchen doorway, knowing that she didn’t need to yell but wanted her urgency to get through to him. She waited a few moments before she heard a soft ‘no’ as his response, causing the mate to roll her eyes. 

“Sugar, we loaded those like two hours ago!” Alyssa whined exasperatedly, tilting her head up when he appeared in front of her to softly kiss her lips.

“And I said that I’ll take care of it.” He kissed her once more before whispering against her lips. “Living room’s done.” She hummed in response before gently pushing him towards the laundry room, smacking his ass in the process. Once the Alpha disappeared, the group of girls dissolved into a fit of giggles. Alyssa looked at them strangely.

“What?”

“It’s just so cute how domestic you guys already are, I love it.” Ashley breathed out, rubbing her cheek that was reddening. It was Alyssa’s turn to blush when she rounded the counter, grabbing the vegetables that weren’t in the fridge to prep for dinner. 

“Did you guys already plan what you were going to do when your heat comes?” Eileen asked curiously, speaking softly and leaning forward on the counter. The Omega’s question caused Alyssa’s blush to deepen as she began cutting the cucumbers.

“We agreed that I wouldn’t use my birth control anymore…” Her voice was quiet, trailing off to see her friend’s reactions. As predicted, their eyes were wide as they realized what that meant.

“Wait really? So soon?” Ashley was shocked, along with the rest of the girls.

“Well, I can only get pregnant during my heat, and that isn’t until the end of next month. So we still have time to talk about it. But… c’mon Ash, you know how much I’ve wanted kids! And now that I found my mate…” Alyssa held back another whine, but she needed Ashley to understand, to know that she wanted this, that she needed this. Ashley looked at her friend and her stare immediately softened.

“Oh Aly. You know we’re always going to support you! We were just shocked is all.” Ashley opened up her arms and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Eileen nodded fiercely and ran around the counter to join their hug.

“Oh God, I’m gonna be an Aunt! Fuck, I’m so happy!” Eileen practically yelled out, getting all teary-eyed. 

“When that little sucker comes, I’m gonna spoil the fuck outta it.” Issa grinned, sneaking around the huggers to help Alyssa prep.

“Jeez you guys, it hasn’t even happened yet. Stop it before you give anyone the wrong idea.” Alyssa laughed happily, reveling in the physical affection her family was giving her. Mary smiled while she drank a beer she smuggled from the fridge. Alyssa noticed what was in the Omega’s hand and gasped in mock outrage.

“MARITZA SALINAS! I LITERALLY JUST SAID THAT THOSE WERE FOR TONIGHT!” Alyssa managed to wiggle out of the group hug to grab her beer, but Mary was faster.

“No please! I’m just feeling really antsy right now, like something is gonna happen tonight. It’s been bugging me all day, please???” Mary clutched the bottle to her body like it was the most sacred treasure on Earth. Alyssa gave her friend a weird look, but sighed in defeat.

“Fine, but you’re only having one until dinner.” Mary merely rolled her eyes and saluted while taking a swig of Wolfbomb. The group minus Mary continued their prep when the doorbell rang once more. Alyssa wiped her hands on a dish cloth as she made her way to the door.

“I got it babe!” She called out, walking through the entrance hallway and unlocking the door. A smile grew on her face as she greeted the new guests. “Namjoon, glad you could make it! And this must be Jin and Jungkook! Please come on in, Jae should be coming out of the laundry room soon. Issa is in the kitchen.” She opened the door wider for the three to walk in, each wolf carrying a dessert.

“It’s not like I can miss this dinner, but thank you for having us.” Namjoon gave a warm smile and led his former pack to the kitchen, sniffing out his mate. Issa immediately rounded the counter to give her mate a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and careful not to get her food covered hands on him.

“Hey babygirl.” Namjoon whispered against her lips, quickly kissing the corner of her mouth and pulling away to put his box of brownies on the counter. Jaebum came out of the laundry room to greet his guests, clasping his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder in greeting. 

“So this must be your Second.” The Alpha smiled at Jin, reaching out his arm to shake his hand. The beta smiled back, grasping Jaebum’s hand in a firm but honest grip.

“Well, not anymore.” Jin gave out a small chuckle, the Alpha joining suit.

“You’re right, but I do hope that you will be comfortable in this pack. A beer sounds good to you guys?” Jaebum asked the men, making his way to the fridge. Alyssa cleared her throat.

“Honey, if you want to have enough for everyone here later tonight then you should probably wait. You go through those like it’s nothing.” Her hands were resting on her hips as she stood by the fridge, her posture judgmental. Jaebum just casually grabbed four beers and kissed her temple.

“I can just send for someone to buy more babe, it’ll be fine.” Alyssa only sighed but snatched one from his hands.

“Fine, but not for Kookie. He’s still underage.” She said, giving her mate a pointed look. Jaebum hummed when he remembered and sent an apologetic glance to Jungkook, who only looked mildly embarrassed. 

“The air’s nice right about now, we can go to the backyard.” Jaebum motioned with his head as he handed the adults their beers. Jungkook decided to stay behind with the others and sit at one of the barstools. Alyssa smiled at the young omega and handed him a glass.

“Did you want water or juice hon?” Alyssa opened the fridge and turned a bit to look at Jungkook. He was a bit shy with his mannerisms so he responded softly that he wanted juice. The girls around the counter tried hard to not coo at the boy but failed miserably. The older Omega laughed softly at Jungkook’s forming blush and shook her head at her friends.

“You don’t need to be so shy sweetheart. Tonight is about making friends and feeling comfortable in our space. Make yourself feel at home. There should be a few more kids coming later tonight, so don’t be shy.” Jungkook stared at the Alpha mate as she sorted through vegetables and something about her made him feel so welcome, so at home. The doorbell rang for the third time that day while Eileen and Ash were arguing about which pot to use for the potatoes. Alyssa’s hand was holding her forehead as the girls were yelling, an apparent frown on her face.

“Kookie can you please get the door?” Her tone was tired which caused Jungkook to be quick on his feet. He made his way through the entrance hallway, slowly opening the door. He peeked his head out a bit to see who was outside and opened the door wider to reveal Mark Tuan. The Alpha smiled at the boy who only stared at him curiously. Mark grew only slightly uncomfortable as he moved the beer case in his other hand.

“Kookie! Who’s at the door?” Alyssa’s voice rang through the hallway and the boy moved aside, letting the Alpha walk inside. Mark chuckled softly and reached over to ruffle Jungkook’s hair as he passed him, the Omega immediately smoothing it out with a pout. Mark, having already been at the house before, easily made his way to the kitchen. He kissed Ashley on the cheek as he passed to hand the beer case to Alyssa. The argument was already forgotten when Ashley caught her mate’s scent, easily giving the man all of her attention. Eileen rolled her eyes and grabbed the pot that she wanted to use, putting the potatoes inside.

“I see you’ve already met Jungkook. He was in Namjoon’s pack. The boys are in the back if you want to grab a beer and join them.” Alyssa smiled at the Alpha, handing him a cold bottle of Wolfbomb and shooing him out of the kitchen. “Ash, in or out. I don’t care if you want to go outside with him, but please choose one.” Aly sighed at her friend who seemed like she wanted to be at both places at the same time. She finally chose on Mark and accepted the beer that Alyssa handed her.

Throughout the rest of the day, the guests made their way to the house. Jaebum’s long time friend from Korea, Park Jinyoung came over as well, Jae mentioning that he did not like the pressure of leading and hoped that he would accept the merging of packs. Along with Jinyoung came Park Jimin and Kim Yugyeom. Jimin being an Omega and Yugyeom a Beta. Jaebum’s own Beta and Omega, Choi Youngjae and Bambam, finally came through the front door, apologizing profusely at their Alpha. They used the excuse of a new game coming out so they were lined up outside the building to buy it. Jaebum only gave them a small glare before ruffling both of their heads, telling them to get washed up for dinner. Not that long after, Jackson and Ellie came in, bringing a cheesecake as an apology for being so late.

“Hey Eileen, you doing okay?” Alyssa asked her best friend, sidling up next to her on one of the outdoor benches. She passed the younger a beer and noticed that her eyes were glued to her phone.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Yoongi is just telling me that Taehyung is holding them all up.” Eileen sighed, typing a reassuring response to her mate and pocketing her phone.

“Taehyung, his Beta?” Alyssa asked, taking a swig of her beer. Eileen nodded and felt her phone vibrate again, she was just too lazy to look at it. If he was here, then he was here. After a few minutes of mindless chatter, a disgruntling crash sounded from the kitchen. Jaebum was in the house in a flash, along with Alyssa. The sight that greeted them was definitely unexpected.


	5. Initiation Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first big pack dinner!

They rushed into the kitchen to be met with a picture of absolute chaos. Yoongi was struggling to hold onto his wolfed-out Beta, Taehyung. Issa was just the same with Mary, who was in the same condition. Jaebum was in front of Taehyung in a blink of an eye, one hand fisted to the front of the Beta’s shirt and the other gripping the back of his head, like the scruff of a pup’s neck. Red eyes and a stern growl, along with the Alpha’s grip was enough to distract the Beta from losing anymore control.

“You come into my house and damage my floors, just because you can’t keep your control over a single scent? That is not going to fly, do you understand me pup?” Jaebum’s voice held stern and strong as he enunciated, Taehyung couldn’t help but whimper as the Alpha kept his firm grip. Yoongi felt that he should have gotten mad, but he was amazed by how well Taehyung behaved even if their pack bond was not yet existent. He knew that their wolves already recognized the authority that Jaebum held, and how willing they were to submit.

“Jae, where can we put them? I don’t think Mary can take it any longer. And I really don’t like the blood that’s on the tile babe…” Alyssa’s voice pulled Jae’s attention to her, causing Taehyung’s break of focus, Mary’s scent suddenly filling every sense once again. The Alpha grunted and readjusted his grip, looking upstairs briefly before answering his mate.

“I have a room we can settle them in. Let’s just bring them to the guest room upstairs and then we can figure out the rest. Right now, it’s just hurting them that they can’t touch. Issa you can let go, Alyssa can take it from here, go get cleaned up. Those gashes look nasty.” Jaebum signaled Namjoon to step in and take care of his mate while he tugged Tae towards the stairs, Alyssa following suit with Mary. It almost seemed comical how wild the two Betas were being compared to the Alpha mates. Hoseok, who was Yoongi’s second Beta, seemed to have found everything hilarious. Especially Jungkook’s confused expression as the young Omega watched the events unfold in front of him.

“What the heck just happened??” He looked up at Alyssa and Jaebum who descended the stairs together. Alyssa only sighed and patted the boy’s head.

“You see pup, when a man and a woman like each other very much…” She started but stopped to laugh when Kookie began to whine. “Kid, it’s the same thing. Their souls found each other. So they are currently upstairs… ‘hashing it out’ if you will.” She smirked over at Jaebum who rolled his eyes fondly at his mate, ruffling Jungkook’s hair as he passed by. The young Omega smoothed out his hair with a frown on his face.

“Wait, I’m so confused…” He looked at the others for any help, but Ellie was the only one to come up and squish his cheeks.

“Oh you pure baby you.” She cooed, Jungkook’s frowned deepened. He was going to whine again until Yugyeom popped his head into the kitchen, asking if he wanted to run with him and Bam. Jungkook, who was eager to leave the weird adults, tried to run out of the kitchen but was stopped when Alyssa hooked her hand into the back of his shirt.

“Be sure to be back before dinner, and stay within the property please?” The boy nodded quickly, soon dashing out of the kitchen when he was let go. The Alpha mate sighed, looking down at her floors. “Someone please help me with this before we get the prep finished?” She asked, not really paying attention to who would help her. Once the mess was cleaned up, Alyssa handed her mate the tray of meat that was to be grilled. She kissed his cheek when he took the tray from her hands.

“You’re gonna have to get those tiles buffed honey.” Jaebum only sighed and scented her mildly, turning around and walking through the backdoor. The rest of the Alphas were gathered around the grill, each holding a bottle of beer. Ellie could be seen through the kitchen window trying to associate with the older weres, her awkwardness was painfully apparent.

“Oh what is she doing?” Eileen looked through the window in second-hand embarrassment, Issa only giggled endearingly at her friend. 

“Leave her alone, she feels like she needs to fit in with the other Alphas. It’s adorable watching her flounder around like that.” Alyssa smiled, peeking over her cheese tray. “Look at them being all sweet to her, they’re getting along just fine.” Eileen grabbed a majority of plates already filled with food, announcing that she was going to start setting the picnic table. She was so close to the table when the plates started to totter. Eileen said a silent prayer as she walked faster to the table, hoping to the Moon that nothing would spill. When a plate full of watermelon started to slip, Yoongi quickly swooped in to her rescue. He took half of the plates and walked alongside her towards the table. 

“Where do you want this?” His voice was gruff, setting the plates like how she directed. They stood at the end of the table in awkward silence. Yoongi looking like he was going to say something but quickly deciding against it.

“What is it Yoongs? You have been like this since yesterday… What’s going on?” Eileen spoke quietly to the Alpha, her big chocolate eyes piercing through whatever excuse he was currently formulating. He sighed in defeat, grabbing her wrist gently to lead her away from prying ears.

“I just… I’m just nervous okay? I don’t know if Jaebum is still okay with including me in his pack. Or if your friend is still angry at me for pulling that shit last week. I know she’s important to you, and you would hate it if we didn’t get along…” Yoongi looked away, a light blush dusted his cheeks in embarrassment. Eileen gently held his forearm, her thumb caressing the muscle underneath his sleeve. Yoongi looked down to see his mate’s soft gaze, moving his arm to hold Eileen’s hand.

“I know there is something more to it, so I won’t push.” Eileen raised her hand to cup his cheek, “But I know that you are a good person. So they’ll love you… it’s okay.” Yoongi’s unspoken worries were settled from her words so he gave a small smile, kissing her lips softly. Their kiss soon deepened when the Alpha pushed Eileen against a tree. She let out a shaky breath when a hand trailed down to grip her hip. Yoongi smirked when the Omega moaned softly, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and cupping her ass firmly.

They broke apart at record time when a fallen branch snapped near them. Alyssa was standing there, arms crossed and a massive grin on her face.

“I’d hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but Jaebum is calling all of us to the table.” She quickly spun on her feet, cackling the whole way to her mate. Once the red-faced couple joined the group, Jaebum cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Thank you everyone for being able to make it tonight under such short notice. But please understand that this decision was thought over very carefully by the ones you have put great trust in. Before we begin the ritual,-” He glanced over at Alyssa who was finishing up covering the food so it would stay hot, and waited until she was at his side before he continued. “Does everyone here understand what they will be committing to?” Jaebum received a general hum of agreement throughout the group so he continued. 

“Because we are such a large pack, I will claim the Omegas first.” He signaled, stepping away to allow every Omega in attendance to line up before him. Alyssa stood next to him, as it was customary for the Alpha mate to be present for any major pack event. Jaebum took Eileen first, the Omega bowing her head to bare the back of her neck in submission to him. He extended one claw to swipe the thin skin that was exposed, smearing the blood over the already healed wound.

The process was quick and efficient. The swipe, the blood, the flashing of eyes. It was only when the Alphas lined up that Jaebum hesitated. He needed to be sure that they understood what this would mean for them. It wasn’t rare for there to be more than one Alpha in a pack, but it still wasn’t common. 

“Are you guys absolutely sure that you are ready to commit to this? Your authority over pack will be mostly stripped…” Jaebum trailed off, making deep eye contact with each Alpha that stood in front of him. 

“Jae, if we weren’t already sure about submitting, then we wouldn’t have come out here. You are strong, and we all recognize it. We are willing to submit.” Mark smiled, Namjoon and Ellie nodding in agreement.

“I second that.” Yoongi raised his hand a bit, “I saw how quickly you were able to get a Beta that wasn’t yours to obey. Your influence isn’t something to joke about…. I hope that you can forgive me for how I acted earlier towards you and your mate. I promise that it will not happen again if you can accept me into your pack.” He spoke quietly, still not open about his feelings, but Jaebum only smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s in the past now Yoongi. I’ll gladly accept you into my family if you can accept me as your Alpha.” Yoongi bowed his head in response, baring the back of his neck. It was a little difficult for the wolf inside him to comply completely, but it was done. He rose his head with no regrets and smiled warmly at his Alpha, soon looking behind himself for Eileen. Mark had a bit more ease with his submission as did Namjoon, and Ellie was just relieved that she had someone else to rely on.

There was a loud cheer throughout the pack as everyone raised their glasses. “TO FAMILY!” They cried, music and friendly chatter filling the air. 

After the dinner everyone gathered into the living room, deciding that the best way to get comfy was to use each other as pillows. A majority of the pack were settled on the plush carpeted floor, while others occupied the sofas and loveseats. Jaebum was seated at his ‘dad-cliner’ with Alyssa on his lap. Namjoon and Issa were all cuddled up in one loveseat while Eileen and Yoongi laid on each other at the opposite loveseat. Mark was seated at one end of a sofa with Ashley on his lap, while Ellie and Jackson were on the floor. Alyssa glanced around and noticed how everyone seemed to be in their own little world. Sharing secrets with each other while talking in low whispers. After the third movie or so, everyone seemed to be asleep except for Alyssa, Issa, Jaebum, and Namjoon. 

“We should probably head upstairs. Everyone’s asleep.” Alyssa whispered in her mates ear. The Alpha hummed in response and shifted his body so Alyssa could get off. She waited a bit for Jaebum to get the feeling back into his legs before offering her hand to him. Before they could make it up the stairs though, the Omega caught Issa’s stare. The younger Omega wiggled her eyebrows at Alyssa, snorting when the older flipped her off. Jaebum looked back at her confused but Alyssa only shook her head, pushing his butt back up the stairs.

“How are you feeling?” Alyssa asked the Alpha once their bedroom door was shut.

“Like the entire weight of the world is on my shoulders, but… I can manage.” He breathes out a smile after shucking his pants and shirt off, and embracing his mate with a kiss. She smiled, pushing him away slightly to make it into the bathroom. 

“The full moon is coming soon. Do you have anything planned for the pack or will it just be the run?” Alyssa spoke from sink, preparing for bed. Jaebum groaned in annoyance as he pulled on a pair of sweats. “Don’t tell me you forgot!” The Alpha only huffed and practically threw himself on the bed, his ‘AAGH!’ answering her concern.

“I didn’t really forget. My rut always comes on the full moon anyways.” His whines were muffled by his pillow. However, it didn’t miss Alyssa’s ears as she brushed her teeth.

“WHaiT WHat?” She rushed through her nightly routine and jumped on her Alpha’s back. “Your rut is on the full moon?? What are we gonna do?” Jaebum growled playfully, clearly not paying any attention to his mate’s concerns. He turned over, pulling Alyssa to his bare chest.

“Relax baby, my ruts aren’t that intense. I’ll be able to manage. You on the other hand,” He flipped themselves around, pinning her to their sheets. “Your heat will be coming soon after,” He bit her neck softly, “Did you think about it yet?” Alyssa couldn’t help the tiny whimpers that escaped when Jaebum teased her like this.

“I’m still thinking about it, but it’s leaning towards a yes…” She exhaled, leaning her head back further and exposing more of her neck. He took the invitation, his chest rumbling, and bit the tendon between her neck and shoulder.

“This room is sound proof you know.” His voice was low and full of lust, the Alpha’s hands trailing her body. Her responding moan was loud when Jaebum reached under the waistband of her pajama pants, his cold fingers meeting her wet heat. She grabbed his face for a searing kiss, knowing full well that they weren’t going to sleep anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, a lot of things happened. I will be changing the rating when i post the next chapter because things are gonna get a bit steaaammmmyyy.


	6. Jacuzzi Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack decide to throw a pool party for the upcoming full moon.

The next morning was a very quiet one. Light snores could still be heard from the living room, under the massive heap of pillows and blankets on the floor. Alyssa noticed that a few others have left for their hotel, but they made sure to leave a text or some kind of note behind. The alpha mate yawned while scratching her stomach, passing by the living room doorway and walking into the kitchen. She was careful not to bang too many pots and pans around but Alyssa wanted to make a great breakfast for the ones who stayed over. She was in the middle of beating eggs when Ashley joined her behind the counter.

“Please tell me that you have coffee ready.” Ashley moaned out sleepily, her eyes still partially closed. Alyssa snorted and pointed at the Keurig next to the fridge.

“That was the first thing I fucking made when I walked in bro.”

“God bless your soul.” The shorter Omega made herself a mug and situated herself on the countertop near Alyssa. She finally seemed to wake up after a few sips of the blessed coffee, settling on watching Alyssa move around the stove.

“What’s for breakfast Mom?” Ashley teased her friend, receiving an annoyed glare over the shoulder.

“Just the works. I’m working on the eggs right now. QUICK! Pancakes or french toast?” Aly shot while aggressively whisking the eggs. 

“FRENCH TOAST!” Ashley yelled her preferred breakfast choice and received a ‘Shut up!’ somewhere in the den. Alyssa nodded, setting the eggs on the counter to grab more ingredients. 

“So does Jaebum have anything planned for the full moon tomorrow or are we just gonna do our own thing?” Ashley swung her legs in the air from her perch on the countertop as she took another grateful sip of her coffee. The older Omega only groaned in frustration when she found the pan she wanted.

“That man I swear. I asked him about it last night and that boy had the NERVE to curve me with his dick. I honest to God think that he forgot about the whole damn thing. But we’ll figure something out.” Alyssa sighed out, hearing Ashley choke on her coffee behind her.

“PFFT- ALYSSA! Oh my goodness! I think my coffee went through my nose.” Alyssa snickered as her friend sputtered.

“Here go make yourself useful. Jaebum likes to be fancy and not get sliced bread, so can you slice these for me?” Aly passes her a large bread loaf and turns her attention back to the eggs.

“Yeah sure.” She hops off the counter top and takes the loaf, looking for the bread knife. “How does a pool party sound? For the full moon I mean.” Ashley focuses on slicing, popping a few in the toaster for herself. Alyssa looked up in thought.

“A pool party?”

“Yeah! He’s got that cool ass pool in the backyard and probably hasn’t used it in a while.” Alyssa hummed as she put some eggs on a plate, changing her task to start on the french toast.

“That does sound good. We only swam in it once during the first week…” She trailed off in thought, obviously already planning the potential pool party. Ashley froze.

“On second thought...we don’t need a pool party...haha..ha..ha…” Alyssa frowned at her friend’s awkward laughing.

“Relax bub, he had it cleaned last weekend. You’re right though, a pool party sounds amazing right now. It’s been too hot outside lately.” Ashley nodded, finishing up the loaf and grabbing another one.

“It would be easier to plan than any other party because most of the fun is just having the pool. I could help you prepare if you want, I still have all those pool noodles at my parent’s house from our old parties.” Alyssa smiled at the fond memories, the throwback to when they were all sophomores and juniors in high school.

“Gosh, remember the bees? Scariest shit.” The two laughed heartily at each other when Eileen entered the kitchen.

“What could possibly be so funny that you two are laughing so incredibly loud at the ass crack of dawn?” Eileen rubbed her eyes furiously, blindly making her way through the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Alyssa rolled her eyes at the sleepy Omega, turning her around to sit at the counter stool and made the cup herself.

“We were talking about the old pool parties we used to have at Ash’s place. What do you think about having a party for the full moon?” Eileen’s eyes seemed to bug open out of excitement and she immediately perked up.

“A pool party? Can I help decorate?” Ashley and Alyssa laughed at her excitement and the older nodded, handing her a cup of the freshly brewed coffee.

“You can help plan if you’re up for it. Do you think the kids would like it?” Eileen nodded, sipping from the mug mildly.

“You do know that they’re not really kids anymore right?” Ashley teased innocently, giggling at Alyssa’s flushed face.

“I know that… but as long as they’re in high school still..”

“I get it, I get it mama bear. Don’t worry. I know Kookie appreciates it. Issa was telling me earlier about how Namjoon found him when he was just a little boy, so you are doing okay…He needs a good role model.” Ashley comforted her flustered friend, her heart growing warm.

“Ahah, speak of the devil and he will appear! How did you sleep kiddo?” Eileen spoke up from behind her mug, raising an eyebrow when Jungkook only hummed and shrugged, b-lining for the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle from the door shelf and hid behind Alyssa, who was facing her friends. All eyebrows were raised when Jungkook was clearly seen burrowing his face into the Alpha mate’s soft back. This was definitely new. Alyssa was silent, throwing concerned glances at her two friends who were throwing the same looks back. If anyone else walked in, they would laugh and say that they were having a full on conversation with just their eyebrows.

Alyssa suddenly had enough of her ridiculous friends and turned around to face the 17 year old who seemed to rarely speak. “Hey… is everything okay? Did you sleep well?” She spoke quietly, rubbing the sides of his face softly, sleep still evident in his eyes. Alyssa did not want to spook the kid, but she felt responsible if anyone did not feel comfortable in the Alpha’s home. Jungkook rubbed his eyes in a cute manner and Alyssa had to hold everything within herself to not coo at him.

“Yeah… it’s just weird waking up in a different place. Alpha wasn’t awake yet so I found you..” She couldn’t help the small coo this time at his child-like mannerisms. Rubbing his back soothingly, she ushered him to the stool next to Eileen and smiled warmly.

“So Kookie,” The boy raised his head and looked at Alyssa inquisitively. “What do you think about a pool party for the full moon tomorrow? Do you think that’s something you and your friends will like?”

“I’ve only been talking to Yugyeom… but I think everyone else would like it.” Jungkook’s voice was soft and still riddled with sleep, that Eileen couldn’t help but pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. “Ah! Ahjumma…” He whined petulantly. Alyssa snickered as Eileen’s eyes widened.

“Hey, WHO ARE YOU CALLING AHJUMMA?! I’M NOT THAT OLD!” Eileen caught Jungkook’s head in between her arms and began to rough house with the boy. Jungkook was yelling/laughing the whole time, saying it was an accident and that he didn’t know she knew Korean. Alyssa finally sighed and shook her head, slapping the counter as she spoke in fluent Korean.

“That is enough, no playing in the kitchen. I’m sure Yugyeom wants to hang out with you, I can hear him moving around in the hallway.” Sure enough, the tall teen was seen slouching through the doorway, sleep still evident on his face. Namjoon following right behind with a box of donuts.

“Good morning! I brought breakfast!” Joon announced, walking around Yugyeom who just stood still in the middle of the room, and placed the pink box on top of the counter.

“Oh my God Namjoon, donuts are not breakfast! I’m even making french toast right now.” Alyssa huffed and rolled her eyes, pointing her spatula towards the pan on the stove.

“Yeah, but the stove isn’t lit.” 

“That’s because I just started the freaking toast.”

“Well then, the donuts are for those who are too hungry to wait for food.”

“No!” Alyssa slapped her spatula angrily against the countertop and glared at the two teens who were reaching for the box. “You touch that box and you will not see the light of day for the next week.” It was an empty threat, but the point still stands. They were going to enjoy her cooking damnit. 

“Uhh… Hey Kook, I think Bam is calling us from the living room. Let’s go see what he wants..” Yugyeom laughs nervously, Jungkook following as well.

“Uhh haha, yeah you’re right. Let’s go before he does something stupid!” The two teens practically bolt out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

“I don’t know about you, but I didn’t hear anything in the living room.” Namjoon scratched his head in confusion. Alyssa just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“No one wants to eat your damn donuts Joon.”

“Well that’s what you think.” Eileen scoffed, literally saying ‘nyoom’ as she snatched a donut from the box and ran out of the kitchen. Ashley soon followed suit, politely grabbing a donut and walking out of the room. Alyssa scoffed.

“Wow. Betrayed by my own kin.” She shook her head in mock annoyance as Namjoon reached for an empty mug.

“Sorry about that Aly… I honestly didn’t know you were making breakfast.” The Alpha apologized bashfully, filling his mug in the Keurig.

“It’s fine honestly, we can have the donuts with the toast. I was just pulling your leg back there.” Alyssa smiled at him, however it didn’t last when she remembered what happened earlier. “Hey Joon, can I ask you something? It’s about Jungkook.” He hummed as he stirred in creamer.

“What about him?”

“Is there a reason that he doesn’t talk as much as the others?” She flipped the toast in her pan.

“Well I mean, compared to Yugyeom I’m kind of glad he doesn’t talk as much.” The Alpha’s laugh sounded nervous and evading.

“Namjoon you know what I’m talking about.” She laid the toast on a plate and started the next one, watching Namjoon sit at the counter from the corner of her eye. She heard him sigh and take a sip of his coffee before starting to speak.

“I first saw him on the streets in Busan when he was 10. I fed him before I took him in. He didn’t have anyone to take care of him, and it amazed me how he survived for so long by himself. It was a bit rocky when I first housed him, he didn’t trust easily and he barely talked to me. He tried stealing something from my living room the first day he was staying with me but I didn’t get mad. I only told him that if he needed the money then he could do it, but he would always have something to eat and somewhere to sleep in my home.” Namjoon’s gaze turned distant when he took another gulp of his coffee.

“He still doesn’t talk to me that much. Only to be polite and grateful. He updates me on school and his friends because I asked him to. I feel like our relationship is more like how it is with siblings. I never really paid attention to him like an actual parent would, you know all strict and shit, so I understand that he can’t really tell me everything that’s happening with him. Guess that’s why he has taken a quick liking to Jaebum. I’m sure you’ve noticed it, how your mate exerts power like a True Alpha?” Namjoon looks at the Omega who was halfway through the french toast and saw her nod. 

“I mean I guess that makes sense… Jaebum really is something else. Like… he’s such a dad, but he’s also such a daddy ya know?” Alyssa looked up from the pan in thought, totally ignoring how Namjoon practically choked on his coffee.

“OHH MY GOD, I DID NOT JUST HEAR THAT!” Joon yelled and Aly cackled. “ANYWAYS… Yes, Jaebum seems like he could be a great father and that is a reason why Kookie likes him so much, but it’s just the same with you. I see how he is around you and it’s already better than how he was like at home…. I heard that you were trying for a baby?” Namjoon said the last bit in a quiet voice, not wanting to possibly overstep. The Omega stilled for a second but quickly relaxed her shoulders. She laughed as she shook her head.

“Of course Issa wouldn’t be able to keep anything from you.” She teased lightly. “Yeah we are, but I want it to just happen naturally. BREAKFAST IS DONE!” Alyssa evaded talking about it further by yelling out to the others. She waited until she was able to hear their responding groans before starting to set the table. “Y’all need to get your asses up so you can eat and leave my house.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the morning flies by with conversations about where the girls went to college, how they learned Korean, (not mentioning that it was because of the copious amounts of K-Pop they listened to back in the day) how they got through high school, and so forth. Alyssa could already tell that Jungkook was very nervous about going to a new school in a new country. 

“Breakfast was amazing you guys, thank you,” Jinyoung smiled at Ashley and Alyssa who grinned under the praise.

“Of course you would make nothing but the best.” Jaebum complemented softly, kissing the top of Alyssa’s head and grabbing her empty plate as he passed her.

“So we all agree to a pool party tomorrow night?” Mark asked once Jaebum returned. Ashley nodded at her mate and looked back at Alyssa.

“Did you want to go and look for supplies now, or do you already have enough here?” Alyssa shook her head.

“No, we would need to go out shopping if it’s gonna be tomorrow. Jae did you want to come with us?” She looked up to see her Alpha frowning slightly.

“I wish I could Love, but I have some extra work I need to get done for the pack. I think you are doing a great job though.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips. “Keep up the good work.” Jaebum then walked off towards his study, Mark soon standing up as well to join him, but not before kissing Ashley goodbye too. 

“You guys are so gross!” Yugyeom gagged next to Bam, earning a smack across the back of the head from Jinyoung.

“Respect your elders brat.” Yugyeom only gave the older Alpha the side eye, grabbing Jungkook’s wrist and running off through the back door. Bam groaned and jogged after them.

“Ah, that kid really…” Jinyoung sighed in disdain, both of his hands on his hips as he watched the trio run off. “I swear I taught him better than that.” Alyssa laughed softly at the man, laying a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“It’s okay really. He doesn’t mean any harm, just poking fun. He’ll be doing all of that ‘gross stuff’ soon enough on his own and that is when I’ll feel sorry for you.” She snickered when Jinyoung gave an exhausted groan and glared at her, obviously not holding any mirth. “Come with us today. Do you have anything planned?” Jinyoung paused to think for a moment before shaking his head.

“Our flight back to Korea is the day after tomorrow so no, I’m free. Gotta figure out how we can move back here though… It wouldn’t be good for us to live so far away from our new Alpha. Yuggie would be restless.” Alyssa sighed troublingly, somewhat understanding how he felt about the whole thing.

“I’m sure that is what Jaebum and Mark are discussing right now, okay? Just trust him and it’ll be okay.” Ashley joined his opposite side and grinned at the young Alpha.

“She’s right. A prince like you shouldn’t have a sad face like that!” Jinyoung immediately scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yah, who are you calling a prince?” The three laugh in good fun when Eileen approaches, holding her purse.

“What are you all doing just sitting around? We have a party to plan!”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are streamers an option?” Eileen asked the air, while looking down at her list that she rushed to make before they left the house.

“No, it’ll be a pain to clean up.” Alyssa countered, looking at her phone and pushing the cart at the same time. Ashley tugged Eileen to the next aisle with her own version of a grocery list and promising that they would be back soon.

“What are we barbecuing? Hamburgers or steaks?” Jinyoung also added, already adding a few snacks to the cart since Alyssa wasn’t looking.

“Steaks. Hey Jinyoung, how would you feel about Yuggie staying with us as you finish things up in Korea? Jae just texted me to ask since you’re with me.” The Alpha himself blinked at the sudden and out of place question, his eyebrows furrowing a bit.

“Oh I wouldn’t know...I’d have to talk with him about it first.” Alyssa nodded, typing a short message back to her boyfriend.

“I understand. I also think it would be good for Jungkookie, if they were in the same school…” She trailed off, finishing up her text. “But of course, you should settle it with Yugyeom first.” She pocketed her phone and shot a glance at Jinyoung, who seemed very distracted.

“You’re teaching children back in Korea aren’t you?” Alyssa asked, hoping to snap Jinyoung out of his troubling daze.

“Hm? Oh, yeah I do.” They walked alongside each other as Eileen and Ash sped ahead to a different aisle.

“Do you like it? Children I mean.”

“They’re alright, it was something that paid the bills. I had connections and school was easy. I taught Yugyeom when he started kinder and then he was off on his own for school.” He grabbed a bag full of paper plates and tossed them in the cart.

“Is Yugyeom your biological son?”

“No, I adopted him when he was just a baby. His mother was a close friend of mine and when she died… The father didn’t want him and he had no other family left. So I took him in.” He sniffed a bit as he walked next to the cart, eyeing a package of plastic utensils.

“Wow...Jinyoung that’s… were you by yourself?” Alyssa grabbed some plastic cups and placed them in the cart, wondering if this was a conversation that they should be having at Costco.

“Not really, my younger brother Jimin helped me out when I needed it and coincidentally, we were friends with Namjoon as well as Jaebum, so Kookie visited frequently back in Korea.”

“You really are amazing.. Not a prince my ass. So what do you enjoy doing, if not teaching children?” Jinyoung perked up at her question.

“I love to write. I’m currently working on this novel that has taken about 4 years. I’ll be able to publish it soon.” Alyssa smiled a grand smile. In the midst of her praise, Eileen and Ash rush back to their cart.

“Jesus Christ, did you take the whole damn store back with you??” Alyssa watches as they dump what seems to be a million things into the cart.

“Alyssa, it’s Costco. You can’t just shop here without getting everything in BUNDLES.” Eileen argues. Alyssa laughs and shakes her head, arranging their cart so it could fit everything.

“Good thing we’re using Jaebum’s credit card for this then.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

The party was in full swing by the time it was 3 o’clock. The young ones were off splashing each other in the deep end while some of the others were cooling off in the shallow. Both Ashley and Alyssa were constantly going in and out of the house, passing more meat for Jae to grill or restocking the snack table. It was an understatement to say that it was difficult to feed a whole pack of werewolves. 

“I think I got it now Ash, thank you so much. You can go ahead and join the others.” Alyssa smiled, wiping her hands on a dishrag and shooing Ashley off.

“Are you sure? I can still help out if you need it.”

“No it’s fine, go out and have some fun. I know Mark is waiting for you.” Alyssa winked at her friend, laughing when she grew flustered.

“HaH-NO- wHat are you talking about?” Ashley turned her face away from vision as she felt her face heat up. 

“Just go Ash, he’s in the pool.” Aly pushed the Omega through the back door.

“Fine, fine. But you have to come outside too!”

“I will soon, I just gotta finish up a few things here.” Ashley was going to turn around to grab Alyssa’s arm to drag her out but the door was quickly slammed shut behind her. She frowned at the glass door, glaring at Alyssa’s waving fingers before the older Omega turned around to walk back into the kitchen.

“Ashley!” She turned to face the party and saw Mark calling her name from inside the pool, waving his arm lazily. He held a soft smile that only grew wider when Ashley came closer to him. She laughed when Mark cutely made grabby hands for her over the side of the pool.

“You know I’m not going in yet right?” 

“But whyyy?? It’s hot and the pool is cool. C’mon baby, get innn.” 

“Just get in to shut his whining ass up!” Jaebum’s loud laugh was heard from behind the grill and it made Ashley roll her eyes.

“I wanna dance before I get in. Work up a sweat, ya know?” 

“Fine, but you’re missing out.” Mark sighed petulantly and swam off to the other side of the pool. Ashley scoffed.

“Hey boo, help us pick a song!” Eileen called out from Yoongi’s sound set on one end of the yard, medium sized speakers located a ways away from the table. Ashley jogged over, minding her bikini-clad top and smiled at the duo.

“What’s up guys?” 

“We need help picking a song, something to dance to.” The two thought for a moment until Ashley quickly snapped her fingers.

“K.A.R.D! You can never go wrong with them, especially for a pool party.” Eileen grinned at her friend and took control of Yoongi’s laptop.

“Sorry babe, but I know exactly which song to play.” She taps away on the keyboard, the group’s song “Hola Hola” starting to flow through the speakers. Immediately there was many cheers from those that were enjoying the pool, and those who were sitting down suddenly stood up to dance.

“YES BITCH! WHAT A MOOD!” Alyssa yelled out excitedly from the doorway, carrying the last of the food. She handed the last plate of meat to Jaebum, then immediately started to comically twerk her ass right against his. The Alpha’s laugh was loud and happy.

“You should go join the others or else I’ll never be able to finish cooking.” He grinned at her, winking when she moved a certain way that she knew he liked. 

“C’mon guys! Dance with me!” Alyssa called out, pulling Ash with her to the middle of the courtyard when she got close enough. The two laughed as they mimicked K.A.R.D’s choreography and got even more hyped when Eileen came up to join them. Soon enough, a majority of the pack gathered in the courtyard to dance out a few more songs. Ashley was practically lost in her own little world when a taller figure sidled up behind her, their bodies pressed close together. 

“Thought you didn’t want to get out of the pool hm?” She closed her eyes as she moved her hips to the beat along with Mark’s.

“Yeah, but that was before I saw you dancing all sexy like that without me.” His voice was soft and surprisingly sweet in her ear as his hands settled firmly on her hips. They danced to a couple more songs together, and by dancing they mean that they were tastefully grinding. Their mood has definitely shifted into something that probably should not be around the rest of the pack, but Ashley couldn’t help it. Mark was just a man of many wonders.

“Hey babygirl, Jaebum has a jacuzzi at the side of his house…” He laid a few butterfly kisses across the back of her neck that made Ashley’s stomach flutter excitedly. “Let’s go check it out..”

“Does he know that we’re gonna look at it?” She matched his whispering tone and sighed softly when he paid special attention to a certain sensitive spot at the back of her neck.

“He told me about it earlier so it’s fine.” Mark started to tug her arm towards the direction of the hidden jacuzzi. “C’mon, it’s really cool. I promise.” Ashley followed her mate around the house and was met with a large red tub that was already steaming. The Omega walked up to the tub to peer inside and feel the water.

“Oh that’s cool, did Jae already turn it on?” She dipped her hand and was pleased by how warm the water was.

“Yeah, that was cool of him…” Mark walked towards the control panel and narrowed his eyes at all the buttons and dials. “Why don’t you jump in and I can test out the bubble massagers.” He suggested, pushing a button and watching the tub bubble up. Ashley only shrugged and climbed in, taking off her cover up in the process. She sighed as she sat down, the water coming up to her shoulders and her back against a bubble massager.

“This feels so nice. Mark stop playing with that and just join me, you’re missing out.” She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the edge of the tub, missing her mate’s cat-like grin. She felt him get in the pool and sit next to her, his right arm coming up to cushion the back of her head instead of the hard plastic.

“The massager feel nice babe? You’ve been tense all day, I could tell.” Mark smiled at her scoff, the tips of his fingers reaching up to run through Ashley’s hair.

“I wasn’t tense all day. If anything, Alyssa would be the one who was stressed.” Mark shook his head.

“Yeah, but you were just as involved with today’s planning as she was. Look- you even have tight knots around your shoulders!” Mark quickly turned Ash’s body around and pressed his fingers onto the spots he mentioned. Her responding hiss of pain only confirmed his concerns.

“I guess you weren’t wrong- Jesus Christ! That hurts!” She whined and immediately gripped her shoulder.

“Does it hurt that bad? How come your healing hasn’t kicked in yet?”

“Not sure, maybe it’s because my heat is coming up next week.” Ashley groaned when Mark began rubbing her tense spots softly.

“Ah, that’s right…” He became more firm with his ministrations, the Omega’s eyes suddenly closing and head falling forward. “The heat helping?” Mark asked softly, leaning over slightly to press soft kisses against the nape of her neck. Ashley hummed in response, relishing in the feeling of his lips against her skin. His hands started to drop from the tight knots in her shoulders to the soft muscle in the middle of her back. Her sighs grew louder when his fingers dug into the soft flesh, massaging away any of the tense nerves that settled there.

“A little higher babe…” She leaned back, lost in the soft touches and comforting steam, that she didn’t notice that Mark’s fingers were tracing the strings of her bikini top. He pulled one of the black strings loose and suddenly, her top was slipping off of her shoulder.

“M-Mark! What are you doing?! The others-”

“The others can’t see, or hear. Take this moment to relax babygirl, I want to make you feel good.” He gently pulled her arms away from her chest and hesitated, just in case she truly did not want to do it. Ashley seemed to think for a moment before making eye contact with Mark, her gaze heavy with want. Without a word, she lowered her arms and allowed Mark to pull her top away. Once that article of clothing was out of their way, Mark was quick to have Ashley sit on his lap and press her bare chest against his. 

“We should have thought this through and bring drinks.” Ashley grinned, biting her lip when she felt Mark grind his bulge against her.

“Maybe we should have, but I probably wouldn’t have finished it… too busy drinking you up.” Mark’s breath was hot against her chest and she gasped when he cupped a breast in his hand, squeezing softly.

“Mark..” She breathed out unsteadily and whined when he gave a kitten lick to her nipple. Ashley was forever grateful that the hum of the jacuzzi was enough to mask her small noises from the others. She wasn’t gonna lie, just the thought of possibly getting caught turned her on a bit, and she knew that Mark felt the same way. When Mark closed his mouth around the tip of her breast she immediately gripped his hair with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. The pleasure that rippled through her made her hips instinctively ground down onto Mark, causing the Alpha to pull his mouth away and groan sinfully. When Ashley tried to rise up and away from his lap, the Alpha quickly gripped her hips and force her back down onto his fully hardened member. The water sloshed around the tub, spilling a bit from their sudden movement.

“Mark, please…” Ashley’s face was flushed with want and embarrassment, her hands shaky on his shoulders.

“Please what babygirl?” His tone danced lightly on the humiliation, but it pleased him so much to know that Ashley enjoyed this part just as much as he did.

“Please just touch me!” She whined, gasping broken breaths when Mark did just as she asked. Pushing her bikini bottoms aside, he used his index and middle finger to slide against her folds and circle her clit. Ashley’s hips stuttered at the stimulation and she immediately pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her body moving on its own accord to accommodate Mark. The Alpha turned his head to press a loving kiss to the side of her head, gently pushing his middle finger into her wet heat. Mark knew that his patience was wearing thin, the painful lust that was growing in his cock was becoming impossible to control thanks to his mate’s heated whimpers. After inserting his index to slide alongside his middle, he nipped the tip of her ear and growled softly.

“You ready baby?” His voice was heavy with lust, his wrist moving against her in such a way that it made Ashley’s knees unbelievably weak. She gave a short nod and pulled his arm away, pulling both of his arms out of the water and laying them alongside the edge of the tub. 

“Allow me…” Ashley dipped her hands back underwater and began to untie the confines of his swimming trunks, tugging them off just enough the expose the length of his cock. She took his member in her hand and firmly tugged, receiving a long hiss of breath from her mate.

“Thank God we don’t need lube...c’mon baby..” Mark breathed out when Ashley lined up his head to her entrance. Hooking her ankles under his thighs, she uses the leverage to sit down slowly onto his cock, inch by inch, until she was fully seated and he had bottomed out. Ashley threw her head back and cursed when Mark started to grind against her, the water movement only pushing their bodies closer together.

“That’s it babygirl, just like that… Don’t let them hear you, keep that pretty mouth shut baby.” If only Ashley could say that Mark was struggling just as much to keep quiet, if only her Alpha’s cock didn’t make her so speechless. He touched her in all the right places and it was driving her insane, how much he made her feel. After about ten strokes or so, the thrusts turned sloppy. She was close, and he could sense it. To be honest, he was too. His hips began to go at an erratic speed, the hot water sloshing out of the pool at every side. It was too much, she was feeling too much, and when she gripped the hair at the back of his head Mark knew that she had finished. Her mouth gave a silent scream as her thighs twitched and convulsed, Mark soon enough coming to a finish as well. They sat there for a good five minutes as they both recovered from a great orgasm.

“Do you think they noticed that we were gone?” Ashley asked quietly, the steaming jacuzzi ever so comforting.

“I guess we’re gonna have to find out.” Mark sighed. “How did your swimsuit get all the way over there?”

“You were an animal.” Ashley giggled, pulling away from Mark and out of the tub to grab her swimsuit that was drying on top of a shrub. When the two finally rejoined the pack by the pool, “Aquaman” by Jay Park blasted through the speakers, courtesy of Alyssa and Eileen.

“I take it that they found out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I know it has taken me awhile. It was hard getting over the writer's block for this lol.


End file.
